The Truth
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Just a little post-ep on P.C. Sorry its so late!


This is a short story of what Olivia should have and wished she could say on P.C. Law and Order SVU I mean seriously, she changed the subject and looked away and scoffed sarcastically. It kind of a post-ep. And you could tell in her eyes she was like, "Really?" And personally I love Kathy Griffin! She's absolutely hilarious!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from SVU! Entertainment 

purposes only. :)

"Well, he has the hots for you, ya know." Babs sighed, flipping her hair. Olivia looked slightly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Stabler." Babs replied, half-smiling.

She scoffed, looking the other way, and trying to hide her pink stained cheeks. "Uhh...no thats never gonna happen." Babs rolled her eyes. Olivia looked back. "Really?" she asked.

"You're serious? You've never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Ok, now its just getting sad. I've only been around you and AssyMcBig Pants for a while and I already knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Oh Christ. Him, you, hots, am I making sense here?"

Olivia continued to look bewildered and confused.

Babs rubbed the temples on her forehead.

"Alright, when you're talking to me, do you even notice how he looks at you?"

"No...I never looked."

"Wow. Just wow. He stares at you like hes just seen the Angel of God and then pretends he's looking at his goddamn shoes for God sakes. Its not that hard to notice. I mean even that one guy...Fin? He even notices. He's always smirking at Elliot. And when you were cleaning up his cut, being hit by a woman wasn't the only thing he was laughing about. Didn't you see he was turning a little red when you touched him?"

Olivia was quiet for a minute, and then shook her head. "No, that's impossible. He's married."

"Well, I don't know about you, but if a guy looked at me like that when he was married, I'm pretty sure he'd be having second thoughts about it."

Olivia half-smiled and then turned to the photos, trying to change the subject. "So you were in these?" Babs nodded and babbled on as Olivia thought about what she said. She nodded and headed out quickly when her shift was done. She drove silently back to the precinct and smiled when she saw Elliot leaning against her desk, looking on the computer and smiling at her. "So how was Babs?" he sighed, as he pressed a key on the computer. Olivia shrugged. "She was Babs." She avoided his gaze as she stared at the computer, pretending it was the most important thing ever. "Liv, are you having a staring contest with the screen or are you trying to look for your reflection?" She turned and found herself staring directly into his eyes. She didn't really have a choice, you know. Him being inches away from her face, grinning from ear to ear. "....Neither....I was doing neither." Goosebumps ran up her arms and her spine tingled when he winked and licked his lips. She was knocked out of the trance in their alleged eye sex, and walked the other way. "Uhhh....God I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap in the cribs." she quickly sighed and walked in the beds, and layed there, expecting him to come.

Sure enough, he came immediately, half-smiling. "You ok, Liv?" She lied. "Yeah, I'm just fine." But he gently placed his hand on hers. "You sure?" That moment, her eyes glistened and she blushed as she looked at him. "Yes....El I'm ok." Then without warning, when she laid down in the bed he laid down next to her, laying on his side to make sure she had enough room. "What is it?" She knew he caught her. She was silent. "Tell me." He put his arm around his shoulders and she squeezed her eyes shut. "El, please, don't." she whispered. Then expecting the complete opposite of what he did, he actually got closer to her and burrowed his face into her hair. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Liv, what's wrong?" She couldn't take it anymore. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Its us El...and its me....and you're married." She looked into his eyes, which were big and sad, looking upset and pity for her. He gathered her in his arms, holding her close.

Then he grinned. "I..I never told you this.....Kathy and I are splitting up next week." She whipped her head around. "W-what?" she sighed in a hushed voice. "And I obviously never told you this but....I love you, Liv. I mean I do love you...but I mean I'm in love with you." Then he pressed his lips against hers before she even knew what the hell was going on. She returned the kiss with as much passion as he gave, wrapping her arms around his torso. Meanwhile, Babs had come back to inform them that someone tried to break in and the cop brought her here. Then when she saw a certain blue eyed man holding a certain brunette and kissing her quite senseless, she smiled to herself, and then walked away like nothing ever happened.

AWWWW....you like? Hehe. Yeah I know the post-ep is late. But I had a writers block and I needed to finish The Fight for Elliot Stabler. And stuff like that. And I wanna thank obsessedwithstabler because when I read her stories, I got inspired! So...thanks girl! 

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


End file.
